WAR
by kichigai-kitsune
Summary: Reposted. To create the perfect soldire the government turns to making geneticle engineered monsters and it's up to Yuskae and his freinds to get to the bottom of it before it's too late.
1. theives

Inanekitsune: Ok, ready? * tap, tap * testing, testing.. 1, 2,… um…. 12…….  
Roze (the possessed teddy bear): NOCK IT OFF TOU IDIOT!!!! * slaps insanekitsune  
I.k.: *sniff * … Anyways…. This is my second fan-fic. So be nice. I might use some Japanese so don't be all cunfuzzeld, I'll write the translations at the bottom of the page….. if I remember…… I don't own Yu Yu, among other things that I wish I did… * cough *HAPPYBUNNY* cough* YUGIOH* cough *ST.PATRIKSDAY* cough *   
Roze: I.K. owns nothing, I will own everything when my plans for world domination are complete… THEN I WILL MAKE MILLIONS OF NEW EPISODES OF YU YU AND I SHALL BE THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE IN THE UNIVURSE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I.K. : O.O * backs away * Ok this chapter is pretty cunfuzzling, flashbacks, people with numbers for names….. But I promise that the next chapters will make a lot more sense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~12 years ago~  
Nurse: "Doctor Kiken."  
Dr. Kiken: "Report."  
Nurse: "Experiment 6452; right now she's stable, I think this one might actually make it."  
Dr. Kiken: * looks at the little girl floating in a tube * "Hmmmm…. Perhaps… but let's not get our hopes up, we still have a lot more experimenting to do."  
Nurse: "Yes sir."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~Present~  
Yuskae: "So, what did they take?"  
Yuskae, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood in Koenma's office, receiving info on yet another mission, This time someone had actually broken into Koenma's castle and stolen several items the night before. Nobody got a good look at them, they were usually knocked out before they ever had a chance to see the intruders, yet nobody died, nobody severely injured, and the intruders left hardly any tracks, barely a trace….  
Koenma: "Mostly they took a bunch of files, but there were also quite a few weapons from the vault missing."   
Kurama: "Didn't the surveillance cameras catch them on film?"  
Koenma: "No, they were all out. The wires had been snipped."  
Kuwabara: "So how do we know how to find them?"  
Koenma: "We suspect they may be back again tonight, so we're setting up an overnight sting."  
Yuskae: "OVERNIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?"  
Hiei: "….!!"  
Kuwabara: "WHAT?!  
Koenma: "YOU'VE GOTTA CATCH EM!!!! SOME OF THOSE WEAPONS THEY STOLE ARE REALLY DANGEROUS CAPABLE OF MASS DESTRUCTION!!!!!"  
Kurama: "What makes you so sure they'll come back?"  
Koenma: "Because, they'll be wanting this." Koenma pulls a gold key out of his pocket. "The most dangerous weapon they stole was a giant cannon that can shoot thousands of miles, and one cannonball can level an entire country and then it shoots out a bunch of radiation that kills everything within a hundred miles. And that's just in one shot. But it needs this key to activate, otherwise it's useless."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~6 years ago~  
In a room full of bright lights a young girl is strapped down to the table in the middle of a large room. She has a breather attached to her face and lots of wires and sensors attached to her skin. She was pretty used to this by now, they were always doing tests on her, injecting her with chemicals, taking blood samples…. There were many more that came before her, very few of them survived these tests.She was their most successful experiment and favorite guinea pig.   
She wasn't the only one there though, there were others like her, actually they were very much like her, almost like clones….. Some were boys, some girls, all 'born' in test tubes on the upper floor, just like her.  
Every day 6452 and the other children were taken for their training, they trained almost non-stop, only stopping for testing, eating, and brief periods where they'd be returned to their cells to sleep.   
Day in, day out….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~Present~  
Three dark figures sneak quietly through the halls in Koenma's castle. It was really dark. Although there were more ogre guards than the night before, the intruders had little trouble getting past them.  
The three flattened up against a wall that lead past a doorway. They slipped quietly up to it. The closest intruder stuck it's head around the doorway slightly to see if anyone was inside. There wasn't. The intruders continued their quiet search.  
Suddenly two young boys jumped out in front of them, and two from behind. The intruders stopped in their tracks.  
"I told you." Whispered one of the intruders. She wore a black shirt under a black military-style jacket, black pants, and black combat boots. She had brown eyes and long brown hair that was in a braided ponytail that reached to her knees.   
"Quiet 6453." Said a second girl that looked almost exactly like the first only with blue eyes and slightly darker hair.  
The third was a boy who was dressed just like the girls. He had brown eyes and black hair in a military buzz.  
Yuskae: "About time you guys showed up."  
Kuwabara: "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Kuwabara readied his spirit sword.  
Kurama: "Where are the weapons you stole yesterday?" He demanded as he drew his rose whip. Hiei drew his katana.  
"Heh, cover me 6452." Said the boy.  
"Right" answered 6452. The boy drew a gun that looked sort of like an AK only slightly larger and shot at the boys in front of them while the first girl, 6453 shot at the short boy and the red head behind them. 6452 just held her gun, watching booth sides.  
The detectives easily dodges the bullets shot at them. Kurama slashed his rose whip at the girl that was shooting at them but she leaped out of the way. 6452 used this opportunity to shoot Kurama in the hand. The detectives were mad fast and hard to shoot, but they weren't having much luck either, the intruders worked together as a unit. Whenever you went for one the others would attack, there was always one on defense.  
Yuskae shot his spirit gun and hit the boy in the back and got shot at the same time by 6453.  
6452: "6454!" Hiei blurred in front of 6453 who just barely jumped back in time to miss the full force of his sword strike, she just got cut across the face. 6452 managed to shoot Hiei in the side as he cut 6453.  
6452: "We're out of time. Retreat for now!" she called to her injured comrades after about 5 more minutes of random fighting.  
6453: "Another time then!" She told the detectives as she and the other two intruders fled down the hall.  
Yuskae: "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yuskae and the other detectives chased the thieves. Suddenly Kurama collapsed.  
Kuwabara: "KURAMA!? UGH!" Kuwabara groaned as he collapsed too, followed shortly by Yuskae and Hiei.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Koenma: "Yuskae! Yuskae! Wake up!"  
Yuskae groaned as he lifted himself up off the bed.  
Yuskae: "….What…? Where am I? What happened?"  
Koenma: "You're in the infirmary Yuskae. You and the others passed out last night while trying to stop some intruders, failing by the way."  
Yuskae: "Well at least they didn't get the stupid key!"  
Koenma: "What makes you think they won't come back?"  
Yuskae: "….Didn't we get shot?"  
Koenma: "Yes, but not by bullets, knock out darts, similar to those used two nights ago on my guards. It's clear, for whatever reason they don't want to kill."  
Yuskae: "….…."  
Koenma: "This wasn't all a total loss you know, because now we have them on video tape. They didn't have time to disable the cameras with you guys chasing them."  
Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara had already woken up and were in the hall. Kurama was standing next to the infirmiry door thinking, Hiei was standing against the wall looking really pisses, and Kuwabara was paseing up and down the hall complaining when Yuskae and Koenma out to join them.   
Kuwabara: "MAN!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAY ESCAPED!!!"  
Hiei: "Damare."   
Kuwabara: "NO YOU SHUT UP!"  
Koenma: "Now boys, no need to fight each other, save it for when the thieves return."  
Three more days of 'sleepovers' go by but the intruders never did come back, so Koenma had to let the detectives go. Koenma was sure to keep security up all the same. Yuskae, although glad to leave was really pissed that he never got a shot at revenge. They were all very upset, although they didn't really loose the fight, they didn't really win either. And the fact that their enemies escaped was even more frustrating.   
A week passed by and no news about the thieves, Botan was still trying to locate them but to no avail. Maybe they'd given up…  
Kayko: "Wow look at those stars…. " she said to herself as she looked up at the sky from her park bench. She'd been there for a while now, reading her favorite book, then the sun set. She quite liked the park, always so peaceful, so calming, she came here almost every day. Kayko was just about to go home when she heard something, a rustling sound in some nearby bushes.   
Kayko: "H-hello…? Who's there?" Suddenly a girl ran out of the trees and ran right past her. The girl had long, dark brown hair in a braid and had baby-blue eyes. She wore a tight and slightly tattered and dirty, gray T-shirt and loose black, military-style pants and combat boots. She looked exhausted and like she might be injured. The girl didn't get far past Kayko before she tripped and fell. Kayko, although a bit dazed quickly ran to the girl's side to help her up.  
Kayko: "Oh my gosh, are you ok?! What's the matter why are you running? Is someone chasing you?!"  
The girl got to her feet and looked at Kayko looking a bit surprised and confused. She nodded. The girl got up and tried to run again but she quickly fell back to the ground.   
Girl: "..No….."  
Kayko: "It's ok, here let me help you, I'll take you to my house. Kayko lifted the girl to her feet and pulled the girl's arm over Kayko's shoulder and before the girl could get a word in Kayko was taking them away as fast as she could. "Don't worry," Kayko re-assured the girl, "I'm going to help you."  
By the time Kayko got them to her house the girl had already passed out. Kayko's parent's weren't home. Kayko brought the girl up to her room and laid the girl down on her bed.   
Kayko: "You sleep for now. Don't worry."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile, Botan was over at Yuskae's house with the other detectives, explaining their next mission.  
Botan: "We've finally figured out where those thieves went; There's some sort of government building about 50 miles from here. It's a military base and there are hundreds of soldiers and guards all over the place. That's all we know, we don't know where the stolen items are in the building, it's up to you to find them."  
Yuskae: "WHAT?!"  
Kuwabara: "OUR OWN GOVORMENT'S BEHIND THIS?!"  
Kurama: "..No way…"  
Hiei: "Hn."  
Botan: "Not necessarily the entire government, We don't really know for sure. Come on hop on my oar and I'll take you there, but remember, try not to kill the humans."  
Hiei: "Then how, may I ask are we supposed to get back the weapon's they stole?!"  
Yuskae: "Yeah we can't arrest them all!!!"  
Botan didn't answer. They quickly arrived at the base where Botan had left them. The boys had little trouble getting over the barbed wire fence and got inside the building with little to stop them. They only had to sneak up on and nock out a couple guards to get inside. The building was huge and finding the stolen Items would be difficult.  
Kurama: "Hmmm…. So where do we go first…?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I.K.: Ok, I'll leave it there.  
Roze: we'll update soon if the reviews are good.  
I.K.: Ja ne  
  



	2. Alex

I.K. Ok! thank you reviewers! ^-^  
Roze: We just love reviews, every review we get we print and hang on our wall ^-^  
I.K.: yes, we are too poor to buy wallpaper. J/K ^-^  
Roze: Ok that last chapter was pretty confusing, but trust me, this one'll make a whole lot more sense.  
I.K.: just to clear some things up, 6452 is the girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. 6453 is the other girl with brown eyes and brown hair. 6454 is the boy with brown eyes and black hair in a military buzz.  
"talking" 'thinking' ^-^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuskae and the boys ran through the halls of the military base. They had to be careful not to set off the alarms or get caught on tape. It's a good thin Kurama was with them, since he was a master thief he had little trouble avoiding their security systems. Once in a while they'd have to knock out a few guards but even those soldiers were just low-level ningins compared to the detectives.  
As they walked they noticed a large window on the wall. On the other side of the window was a drill sergeant and about 20 children, 10 were girls that looked exactly like 6453 (the girl thief with brown eyes) and the other 10 were boys who looked exactly like 6454 (The boy thief). The children were doing pushups while the drill sergeant yelled.   
Kuwabara: "Wow look at that, they're all exactly the same…."  
Yuskae: "Kuwabara, you baka! Get away from that window before they see you!"  
Kuwabara: "Oops!"  
Kurama: "It's all right," *walks right in front of the window* "It's a 2-way mirror. They can't see us. But still let's try to be more careful ok Kuwabara."  
Hiei: "Hn." 'I don't see why we can't just kill all these ningins'  
Yuskae: "Hey, If they're all the same, how are we going to find the thieves?"  
Kurama: "We're going to have to settle for getting back the weapons."  
Kurama: "Right."  
The boys went down to the lower level of the building. As they walked they noticed rooms like prison cells along the walls. Inside were all kinds mutant looking monsters. Some of them were slightly human looking, others looked like funky mutant animals, while others…I don't even know how to call the others….. Each of the cells with the beasts in them had a number on it, 4598, 4599, 5002……  
Kuwabara: "Yesh, what are those things? Demons?"  
Yuskae: "What is this place??"  
Kurama: "…..I'm not sure…"  
They walked through the halls a little longer. Then they hears an angry man's voice coming from a nearby room. The boys flattened up against the wall next to the door to listen in.  
Man: *talking into a walky-talky* "IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS!!!!! HAVN'T THEY CAUGHT HER YET?!?!?! Somewhere in TOKYO?!?!?!? YOU'D BETTER CATCH 6452 FAST!!!! You know what those monsters are capable of! And if anyone finds out about this you'll be wearing you ASS as a HAT!!!! …..see that you do."  
The boys crept past the door and continues through the halls.   
Yuskae: "There's a monster in Tokyo….?  
Hiei: "Hn. 6452…. Wasn't that what one of the thieves was called?"  
Kurama: "…I believe so… there was 6452, 6453, and 6454….."  
Kuwabara: "What's up with those numbers?"  
Kurama: "Maybe they're code names or something…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Meanwhile at Kayko's house ~   
  
The girl stirred in bed and slowly opened her eyes.  
Kayko: "Oh, you're awake. Good. Don't get up, you need your rest." Said Kayko who was sitting in the chair next to the bed the girl was in.  
Girl: "….Where…am I…???"  
Kayko: "You're in my room. You were running through the park and then you collapsed. So I brought you here. My name is Kayko, what's yours?"  
Girl: "6452."  
Kayko: "….? 6452?"  
6452: "Yes, I am 6452."  
Kayko: "That's a strange name."  
6452: "…Thank you."  
Kayko: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. So why were you running?" The girl thought for a minute, she wasn't sure whether or not she should tell Kayko. Then there was a 'ding' sound from another room.  
Kayko: "Oh, that's the ramen. I'll be right back." Kayko got up and left and came back with two bowls of noodles. "You must be hungry," Kayko said handing 6452 a bowl. 6452 blinked then took the bowl.  
6452: "Thank you."  
Kayko: "Uh huh." ^-^  
6452: "…Why did you help me?"  
Kayko: "Huh? Because you looked like you needed the help, I couldn't just leave you there."  
6452: "…You're very kind, she told me there were people like you on the outside…"  
Kayko: "Huh?" 6452 didn't respond. "Hey, 6452, it's that really your name?"  
6452: "…. I don't really have a name, nobody gave me one… I was just number 6452. So that's what they called me."  
Kayko: "…..You don't have a name…. How sad…… would you like a name?" 6452 looked up at Kayko. "Hmm…. how about Jenny, no wait, Alex. Can I call you Alex? You look like an Alex."  
6452: *sigh* "Why not." 6452/Alex looked around the room. "What happened to my weapons?"  
Kayko: *points to her desk* "Over there. Why are you packing anyway? Aren't you a little young to carry firearms? You know if the police catch you with those you'll get arrested."  
Alex: "……."  
Kayko: "Oh, you needed them didn't you.. Why were you running, was somebody chasing you?" Alex nodded. "Who?" Alex paused.  
Alex: "…..My…. um….. I'm not really sure I should tell you…. Hey, you're a normal human girl, right?"  
Kayko: *blinks* "…Um… yes. I guess so…"  
Alex: "You probably have parents too, right? A mother and a father."  
Kayko: "…Of course. Why wouldn't I."  
Alex: "….. I envy you."  
Kayko: *blinks* "….um……"  
Alex: "…. Whatever then." She said getting up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while of wandering around the compound aimlessly the boys found a room that had a bunch of files in it. Kurama started skimming through the the closest files he could reach.  
Yuskae: "This is gunna be like finding a needle in a haystack!" There were lots of files to sort through, the likely hood of finding the one that was stolen was pretty unlikely…  
Suddenly an alarm started going off. The boys could her footsteps running down the halls getting closer and yelling 'INTRUDERS!!'  
The boys ran out of the building pretty quick. They got shot at a bit as they left but they were much too fast to be caught by normal ningins. There  
Hiei: "WELL THAT WENT GREAT!!"  
All the boys were pretty frustrated. Ok maybe frustrated is an understatement… Then they heard footsteps coming from behind them, and the footsteps kept getting closer…  
Hiei suddenly stopped and turned around. "This is stupid," He said drawing his katana. The others stopped as well. They'd rather fight than run. The boys were soon surrounded by the ten kids they'd seen training earlier. The children looked ready to attack, but then for some reason one of the girls lowered her weapon. The others stared at her with questioning looks. The girl just smirked and nodded to them, then they all smirked and lowered their weapons as well.  
Kuwabara: "What's going on…??"  
The boys eyed the kids as the kids smirked back. And then the unexpected happened, The kids walked away, back to the base. Each of them smiling at the detectives over their shoulders as they left.  
Yuskae: "WHAT THE?!"  
Kurama: "?!"  
Kuwabara: "Huh?"  
Hiei: "?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I.K.: ^-^ YAY!!!! ….Now I hafta go update my other fic…..  
Roze: R&R pleeeeeez!!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. an alli?

I.K.: I finally updated!  
Roze: Bout time!  
I.K.: There's a war a brewn' in Tokyo, It's a good thing Yuskae and his friends are around.  
Roze: We don't own anything ^-^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayko: "You really shouldn't stand, you're injured." She said trying to get Alex to lay back down. Alex flinched slightly as she stood.  
Alex: "I'm fine. Thank you, Kayko, but I really should be going." Alex turned away and headed for the door, grabbing her guns on her way.   
Kayko: "Well, maybe we should call your parents and have them come get you." Alex stopped but didn't answer. There was silence for a few seconds.  
Alex: "Goodbye, thank you."  
Kayko: "?? Um, ok then. Bye."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Alex stood outside in the cold staring into the dark. It would be morning soon. Alex thought of her friends back at the base and wondered how 6453 and 6454 were doing. She remembered how when they failed to steel that key the boss wanted, he got really mad. Then he was furious when he found out that they'd used tranquilizer bullets and not real ones. He'd wanted them to kill.  
It's been 2 days now, since she'd escaped. She promised the others she'd be back for them… but.. she wasn't even all that sure herself that she'd gotten away.  
Alex walked around aimlessly, she had to find a place to hide. She couldn't stay with that nice girl she'd met. She didn't want Kayko to get hurt, they might find her. Alex noticed some clothes hanging from someone's clothes line outside. She grabbed a black sheet off the line and wrapped it around herself, wearing it as a cloak. She'd need it for the cold night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan: "Wow… that's weird…"  
Kuwabara: "Yeah, they were all like clones! And then there were some freaky monster things too."  
Kurama: "Yeah, And we heard a man talking, he said that one of the thieves is hiding somewhere in Tokyo."  
Botan: "So you guys weren't able to retrieve anything?"  
Hiei: "How do you expect us to get anything if you won't let me kill any of those baka ningens?!"  
Kurama: *hands Botan the files he snatched* "I don't think this was stolen, but it might still yeild some useful information."  
Botan: "Hmmm… well capturing the one in Tokyo has to take priority for now."  
Yuskae: "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE THERE ARE IN TOKYO?!"  
Hiei: "Hn, quit wining." He turns and walks away with revenge in mind.  
  
The next day……  
Alex walked into a building filled with packages and people on bikes riding in and out. Alex walked up to a man with glasses and a visor.  
Alex: "Hey, yo."  
Manager: "Whaddaya want kid?"  
Alex: "Heard ya was lookin for work."  
Manager: *eyes Alex* "What's yer name?"  
Alex: *thinks for a sec* "Alex."  
Manager: "What's your phone number?"  
Alex: "6452."  
Manager: "……get outa here."  
Alex: "What??"  
Guy on bike: "DUDE NO WAY AM I DELIVERING TO THAT OLD HAGG!!"  
Manager: "You will or you're fired!"  
Guy on bike: "I QUIT!!!" He slammed his bike on the ground and stomped out.  
Manager: *sigh* "Ok kid, you're hired. Here *shoves some packages to Alex* Take that bike and deliver those packages to these places. *hands Alex a notebook with addressees on em* C-mon kid we're on the clock here, let's move!"  
Alex: *salutes* "Yes, sir!"   
Manager: "Oh yeah. Before I forget. *throws Alex a gray cap that says 'Tokyo Express' on it* Your uniform."  
  
Later that day the detectives are hanging out at Genkai's temple because Botan said they'd found out something.  
Yuskae: "So what is it Botan??"  
Botan: "Well we looked at the files Kurama got and although they weren't the ones we were looking for they did explain some of the things you guys saw. It seems that they're taking DNA from demons, humans, and animals to make monsters."  
Kuwabara: *shudders*  
Kurama: "Why would they want to do that?"  
Botan: "To make an army, I guess. They're starting to make ones that look more like humans now though, but they're really monsters."  
Kuwabara: "So… the thieves…"  
Botan: *nods* "Spirit world doesn't look to kindly on that kind of thing, nose aren't natural souls."  
Hiei: "Hmph. Who cares? That doesn't help us find the one here."  
Kuwabara: "Can't you just use your Jagan?"  
Hiei: "Baka."  
Just then there's a nock on the door.  
Genkai: *yells from where she is* "GO AWAY!!!"  
Voice outside the door: "Package!"  
Genkai: "Just leave it there!"  
Voice outside: "No ma'am, I'm afraid you have to sign for this."  
Genkai goes to the door and sees a girl standing behind it wearing a gray shirt and camo pants. She had a gray hat that said 'Tokyo Express' on it and she had her hair up in a ponytail that went through the back of her hat. She was carrying a brown box. Genkai grumbled and snatched the clipboard out of her hands and signed her name and gave them back.  
Genkai: "NOW GET LOST!"  
The girl turned around and went to her bike.  
When Genkai came back in the room the boys and Botan were looking out the window.  
Yuskae: "Think that was her?"  
Kuwabara: "She wouldn't be that stupid, would she?"  
Hiei: "Apparently so." He said heading out the window followed by the others.  
  
Alex rode her bike slowly while reading down her list.  
Alex: "Ok, I've been there, there, and there… I've still got 3 more deliveries to make and I'm done for the day." She put her list away and sped up. She suddenly screeched on the brakes when a boy in black popped up out of nowhere in front of her. She stopped just inches away from him. "DUDE! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!"  
The boy pulled out a sword and held it right in front of Alex's face. Alex just stared. The other three boys soon caught up.  
Alex: "Listen, kid, I don't have time for you right now, I've got places to be."  
Hiei: "SHUTUP! You're not going anywhere, you're coming with us, monster."  
Alex: "Fuck you."  
Hiei was just about to slit her throat when Kurama yelled at him to stop.   
Kurama: "You are 6452 right?"  
Alex: "Huh? Ohhhh…. Now I recognize you guys, you probably want back those things I stole, huh?" A sly grin crept across her face as she has an idea. "Well I have no use for them. Meet me here in a week, I'll help you get em back."  
Hiei: "No, you'll come with us NOW or we'll kill you."  
Alex: "Hn, I won't come with you so go ahead and kill me, then you'll never find what you're looking for. 'He'll' send more you know, you had enough trouble with the three of us, like you can fight off an army of us?"  
Kurama: "Who's 'h'e?"  
Alex: "The creator, the one that gives the orders, the one who'll be dead by the next week. Meet me here in 7 days and I'll help you get what you want back. Farewell."   
With that She sped off down the road to finish her rounds.   
Kuwabara: "….Are you guys sure that was such a good idea?"  
Yuskae: "Probably not, but we need her so we can get those weapons back, and she won't come with us now unless we killed her, then she'd be useless."  
Hiei: "Hn." 'still say we should have just killed her.'  
Kurama: "Why do you think she wanted a week?"  
Kuwabara: "She could be up to something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
R&R ^-^ 


	4. What is she up to?

The story so far:   
Ok, chriogenicly engineered 6452 along with 2 others, 6423 and 6454, broke into Koenma's castle and stole some weapons and important files. They came back the next night to get a key needed for one of the powerful weapons they stole. Unfortunately for them they were stopped by the powerful spirit detectives. However the spirit detectives were unable to arrest them and the thieves escaped.   
The detectives later went to the military compound to look for the thieves and the stolen weapons. Instead they found that the government is using the latest biological engineering to make soldiers. At first it was crude, they were hideous monsters that were slow and stupid and seldom survived long. As their science progressed their creations became more and more intricate, until one day they ones that were almost human, they were the #6 models.   
The alarms sounded and the boys had to get out, without the weapons. As they left they found themselves yet again face to face with the #6 models, only this time more of them. Surprisingly, instead of fighting the #6 models turned and went back, letting the detectives leave.  
Meanwhile, 6452 had run away from the compound and had made her way to Tokyo where after being saved by Kayko was renamed Alex. Alex got her self a job doing a by bike delivers service, after making a few deliveries she found herself at Genkai's temple where she found herself face to face with none other than the spirit detectives!! She made a deal with them, she'd help them retrieve the stolen items if they gave her one week. Knowing that they couldn't get back the items without her help, the boys reluctantly agreed. But why did she want a week? What's she up to?  
Disclaimer: Well Duh! Of course I own nothing!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Alex decided to go back to the park and look around. She remembered that she'd lost something two nights ago when she first came here.  
"What are you looking for?" Asked a kind voice from behind Alex. Alex stood up but didn't turn around.  
Alex: "Nothing Kayko, don't worry about it. What are you doing here?"  
Kayko: "I'm here every day, almost. It's such a nice place."  
Alex looked up at the sky through the treetops. Three birds flew by overhead.   
Alex: "Yes, it is. I-I've never been outside this long to tell the truth."  
Kayko: "Hm? You haven't? Why not?" Alex turned around and closed her eyes and grinned.  
Alex: "So what are you up to?"  
Kayko: "I've got some errands to run for my mom. Wanna tag along?"  
Alex: "….Sure."  
Kayko: *grabs Alex's hand* "Great! Let's go!"  
The girls walk down the streets as Kayko chats away and Alex listens. Alex looked around at all of the people, she'd never seen so many in her life.  
"WAAAAHHHHH!!! I want my mommy!!!" A little boy cried. The girls stopped and looked at him. Kayko knelt down in front of him.  
Kayko: "What's the matter lil guy?"  
Little boy: *sniff* "I-I can't find my Mommy! *sniff*  
Kayko: "Awww… poor guy…" Kayko looked around and located a police officer. "There, there, lil guy, It'll be O.K. C-mon, let's go talk to the policeman over there."  
Lil Boy: "Why? Was I a bad boy?"  
Kayko: "No, of course not. He's gunna help you find your mom."  
Little boy: "O.K."  
  
Alex: "So what's it like? Having a mother I mean." She asked after the police man took the boy.  
Kayko: "Huh? That's a strange question to ask."  
Alex: "Never mind then."  
Kayko: "Hmmmm….. OH, here we are. C-mon!" The girls walked into the grocery store where Kayko said that she needed to buy some bread, cereal, rice, markers, and batteries.  
As the girls were leaving the alarm started going off. Alex froze where she stood and looked around. Had she been caught already?  
A security guard approached her and asked her to empty her pockets. Alex pulled out 3 knives and one bullet, none of which were stolen. The security guard ran his hand-held metal detector up and down Alex. It kept picking up a signal every time it went by her left for-arm but Alex wasn't hiding anything there, she couldn't have been, she was wearing a T-shirt.  
Guard: "Damn thing must be busted. You can go now, sorry." The girls turned to leave again and the alarm went off as Alex walked out the door. They just ignored it.  
Alex: "Kayko?"  
Kayko: "Yes?"  
Alex: "Can I use one of your markers real quick?"  
Kayko: "Sure. What color?" She asked as she pulled out the marker box.  
Alex: "Doesn't matter."  
Kayko handed Alex a blue marker and Alex made a little blue mark on her left for arm and handed the marker back.  
Alex: "Thanks. See you later Kayko." Before Kayko could respond Alex had already run off and disappeared into the crowds of people.  
Kayko: "?? … Bye then…"   
Kayko began walking home which was in the opposite direction as Alex had gone. As she walked she saw somebody she recognized.   
Kayko: "Hi Yuskae!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I.K.:Ok I know that chapter was short but I hafta work on my other fics. ^-^; I'll try to update soon but I need more reviews.  
Roze: R&R ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
